


10 things I hate about you

by kixnara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, True Love, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Iwaizumi have a list where he lists all the things he hates in Oikawa, proving to be contradictory in each of them.





	10 things I hate about you

**1- I hate his way of calling me**

  It was a sunny summer afternoon. I was eight years old and had gone out to play in the neighborhood park. I took my net to catch insects, the little pot that I used to keep them and I went hunting; another day like any other, it was almost routine for me. I just did not imagine that that day would be the beginning of my problems.

 When I was trying to get a beetle, I saw in a secluded corner, near the slides, a brown-haired boy, he was sitting on the sand, sniffing and wiping the tears from his face. I don’t know why, since I’ve never been sociable, but I went to him to ask what had happened.

 

"I lost my ball." He replied between sobs.

"Come on, I'll help you search."

"Really?!" the boy said, opening a huge smile for me. It didn't look like he was crying a few seconds ago.  

   We looked for all the toys and we didn't find it. I suggested him to take me to the last place he remembered seeing the ball.

 

"Hey, what's your name?", I asked when I remembered that I had spent so much time with that boy and I didn’t even knew his name.

"Tooru." he replied "Oikawa Tooru, and yours?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Oh, look!" he said euphorically, looking up.

   And there it was the damn ball, stuck in one of the branches of a tree.

"Here," I said, handing my things over to him to hold "I'm going up"

"It's dangerous, you can fall," he replied, pulling at the hem of my shirt.

"I can! Wait here."

 

   I climbed the tree without any difficulty, had done this several times hunting insects, it was not difficult. I picked up the ball and I hurried to get down the tree. Maybe I was too rushed, because I ended up slipping and falling.

 

"IWA-CHAN !!!" Oikawa screamed, as he saw me fall.

   As soon as I opened my eyes, I found that pair of brown orbs staring at me, crying again.

"I - I said it was dangerous! Are you okay?" he asked with the voice cut by crying.

"Stop crying, dumbass! I'm fine, the fall was not that high." Luckily I really was fine, just had a few scratches.

Oikawa removed a pack of bandages from inside his pocket and hurried to put on the bruises on my knees and elbows.

"Why do you have so many?" I asked, referring to the bandages.

"I'm kind of clumsy and I live hurting myself, so I always have this with me" he explained, and I was not at all surprised. "Do you feel better, Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, "Hey, wait... You called me like that when I fell, what the hell is this nickname?"

"You didn't like it? I did! It suits you, and it's easier said than your name." he explained, as he put on the last bandage.

"It's ridiculous."

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan."

"Shut up, dumbass." I answered when I got up, the bruises burned, but it was not unbearable. "Get your ball, let's get back."

  When we got to the park, I told him that I had to leave because it was already late and my mother should’ve been waiting for me.

 

"Thanks for catching my ball." He thanked me, with a huge smile on his face.

"You're welcome." I replied with a shrug.

"you coming here tomorrow? We can play ..." he asked, looking shy. I didn't understood how anyone could change his mood so quickly; sad, happy, worried, sad, happy, shy ...

"I'll see you tomorrow, dumbass." I answered and left for my house. Before I turned the corner I heard him shout:

"See you tomorrow, Iwa-chan."

That day, I didn't know that this damn nickname was going to haunt me for so many years.

 

**2-I hate how it makes me sick**

 

  It was spring, the cherry blossoms covered the ground, the day was calm and clear. I was now in high school, the day's class was over, and I was going to Oikawa's to find out why that dumbass had not appeared.

 

  I rang the bell as soon as I got there and waited, the dumbass was not answering my calls or answering the messages. If it was another of his dramas I would definitely kill him.

 

"Oh, it's you, Iwaizumi." Mrs. Oikawa said as soon as she opened the door and saw me "came to see Tooru?" "He's sick, but you can come in. He's in the room, you know how to deal with him much better than I do." 

 

So he was sick? Was it so bad that I couldn't answer my calls or send a message warning?

He was sleeping. I approached and sat by the bed, put my hand on his forehead to check the temperature; he certainly had was in fever. 

"Iwa-chan?" he spoke softly, opening his eyes "Have you come to take care of me?" he asked. 

"And you leave me time to do anything else? How u feeling?"

"Sick." He sniffed.

"Tell me about it." I answered, mockingly.

 

   I got up to go to the kitchen to get some medicine and prepare something to eat.

 

"When was the last time he took the medicine?" I asked his mother as soon as I got to the kitchen.

"Hm ...." She paused to think, looking at the clock on her wrist "about an hour and a half ago."

"Do you mind if I use the kitchen? I'll make some soup."

"Of course not, son." She said smiling,  " You’re home. "

 

   I caught all the necessary ingredients and started to prepare the soup. My parents are constantly traveling so I had to learn to get by, I ended up getting really good in the kitchen, which was one of the things that Oikawa was keen to explore.

        As soon as it was ready, I took the soup and medicine into the room.

 

"Here." I said to him, putting the tray with the soup on his lap.

"Oh, no, Iwa-chan," he mumbled as soon as he saw what was "Not soup."

"Yes, soup! Take it soon."

"Only if you give it to me." he asked, with those beggar eyes that looked even worse when he was sick.

"No way! You're not a child anymore"

"So I'm not going to take it” he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning his face.

"I take back what I said. You're a child."

 

       I ended up doing what he wanted, but only because he was sick, of course. I didn’t know why I cared so much about this asshole, it only caused me a headache, but he was also my best friend since always and we were together for so long that I didn’t even remember what life was like without him.

         I sat down by the bed again, checked the fever, and got down a little, but it was still there. So I made him take another medicine, and if I said it was easy to make him take I would be lying.  _ God, he was worse than a child. _

 

"Iwa-chan, I'm cold." He whispered.

"Well, you have a fever, it's normal." I shrugged.

“Warm me up, Iwa-chan." And there they were, the damn dog eyes.

"Oikawa, no." I refused, I would not do that.

"Oikawa, yes."

"I already gave you a blanket."

"But I'm still cold."

"I will no make you hot, Oikawa."

"Iwa-chan, what's the problem? We've slept together several times."

"Oikawa, I already said no."

 

     And soon after that I was settling down beside him on the bed. Why did that dumbass always get what he wanted? By the way, why did  _ I  _ always give him what he wanted?

"Iwa-chan, you're so hot." He said as he approached me on the bed, leaving his head on my chest. 

 

    I said nothing, just stood there in silence watching that scene. God, how did it end up like this? That was kinda... Strange? We were used to sleeping together, but that seemed kind of ... Different? Maybe I was getting sick too.

   It didn’t take him long to fell asleep in my arms. Sleeping he didn’t even look like the demon I know. He shifted in bed, his leg over me and leaving his face closer to mine, I could swear he was awake if I didn’t know the heavy sleeper he has.

 

"N..." he began to murmur. I looked at him but he was still asleep, so he probably should be dreaming. "N... No... " continued.

 

I remained silent, stroking his hair and taking a few strands of the front of his face.

"Don't... Leave me..." by his tone of voice, it seemed more like a nightmare "Ha... jime." He was... Dreaming about  _ me _ ?

"Ple... Please"continued.

"I’ll  _ never _ leave you, Tooru." I replied, approaching him to kiss his forehead and pull him closer to me. The gesture seemed to calm him down because he smiled and snuggled closer to me.

  I felt a strange heat in my chest, Oikawa had certainly made me sick, and I was afraid that this disease would be worse than the one he had caught.

 

**3 - I hate the obsession he has with aliens.**

 

Oikawa dragged me into the shopping that afternoon because, according to him, they were selling  _ the most wonderful thing in the world _ and I could not be less surprised when I found out what that was.

"Iwa-chan, look at that. Isn't it amazing? A whole session of only aliens items." He spoke excitedly, dragging me with him.

"Your room is already full of these trinkets, Kusokawa." I replied, rolling my eyes, "I don't believe you drag me here for that.”

 

I watched as he stuffed the cart of things, smiling like the idiot he is. _ He is really a child _ . Was already seventeen, and he didn't give up that crazy obsession with aliens.

 

"Hey, Shittykawa" I called "do not take too long, I still have math homework to do."

"Okay. Iwa-chan, come here, help me choose between these two."

"Get anyone and let's go" I replied. I just wanted to go home to finish my homework and throw me off the couch "It's the same crap really" I shrugged.

"Rude! You don't know anything, aliens are amazing."

"Of course, very incredible" said, rolling his eyes. "This is  child's thing ... Wait. Is that a Godzilla figure action?" I asked, looking at the other side and pulling the Oikawa with me.

"What were you saying?" Oikawa said mockingly.

"Shut up, Trashykawa."

"I thought you wanted to come home soon." provoked.

"Godzilla first, math later. And if you tease me a little more I make you meet yours beloved aliens throwing you into the stratosphere."

"You're so cute, Iwa-chan."

 

  We returned home full of bags, and to my delight I had found several items of Godzilla's collection that I hadn’t have. I packed all the items on my shelves, which were already full. I'd have to put some more in the room.

_ Maybe he was not the only idiot obsessed. _

 

**4- I hate it when he smiles**

 

  Oikawa was annoying, but when he smile he could be even worse. That dumbass draggs a legion of hysterical fans with him, and when he smiled, which was almost always, everything got noisier than usual.

  But it wasn't _ that _ the smile I hated.

 

   We had agreed to go near the lake that night, there would be a rain of shooting stars, and that place was quiet to watch.

  Oikawa spent the entire month telling me how incredible it would be and insisting that I should go with him, I said I definitely would not waste time watching these nonsense, and where was I? That's it! At the lake with him waiting for the damn rain to begin.

"You took everything, Iwa-chan?" he asked, approaching and sitting beside me.

"Yes, the tent is there and the backpack with the rest of the stuff too."

"It should start soon." He said, looking at the time on the phone's display.

"I hope it's as amazing as you said, otherwise I'll suffocate you with the sleeping bag."

"Of course it is! I’ve waited for this for months, you'll see." he said without taking his eyes off the sky.

We were silent for a few minutes, just waiting for the rain to begin. When the first star fell, Oikawa grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pointed to the sky, smiling in wonder.  _ I saw, you idiot! _

More shooting stars appeared and I didn't know who shined the most; them or that dumbass eyes admiring them.

 

"See, Iwa-chan?! Didn't I say it was incredible?!" he said, turning to me with a huge smile on his face, his eyes glittering with excitement.

That was the one. I definitely hated _ that _ smile.

 

**5- And I hate it even more when he cries**

 

      I was still amazed how he could be someone else when he was on the court.

  Oikawa is an imbecile, dramatic and emotional, but the concentration and confidence that he passes on the court is commendable.

 

    He always stood firm and strong in front of the team. He was the base and pillar that supported us, but I knew him too well not to see behind the captain's mask, and I knew that after the defeats he blamed himself more than anyone else. 

 

   I always found him in the locker room after everybody else was gone, that asshole always chooses to collapse alone. _ I'm here, asshole. _

 

"It's not your fault." I said, when I found him crouched near one of the closets.

"If I haven’t missed that serve..." he snorted.

"Stop being egocentric, Loserkawa." I replied, sitting next to him "We lost, you're not the whole team."

"But I..."

"I'll hit you if you continue with this! The team is made up of six, so stop thinking you are the center. You're not that important" I joked, pushing his shoulder with mine.

"Iwa-chan, why are you always so rude?" he asked, wiping away his tears and giving a faint smile.

"Why are you always so stupid ?!" 

  He smiled at me again, before wrapping his arms around my neck and hug me, collapsing again and soaking my shoulder with tears.

I didn't mind holding the weight of Oikawa's world if I had to. I really hated seeing him cry.

 

**6- I hate it when he's dramatic.**

 

 It was night, we were on the sofa in my home resting after we had made a model for a school work. Oikawa was lying with his head in my lap while watching anything on the TV and I was playing with his hair. Oikawa had the softest, silky hair I had ever seen. I would never admit it out loud, but I could not help touching them. 

 

"Oikawa, what is this here?" I said, seeing a gray hair. "You're turning gray, I just found a gray hair."

"WHAT???" he shouted, getting desperate. “WHERE??"

"Wait, I'll show you, idiot." I answered, after recovering from the shock by the sudden scream. "Calm down."

"I can't WAIT, Iwa-chan, I'm DYING," he replied horrified. "I'm coming to the end of my life, I'm even seeing the light."

"Only if it's the light of hellfire cause that's where you're going." I said as I looked for a mirror. "Now calm down and stop making scandal."

"How do you want me to stay calm with white hair on me? Do you know what that means? I'm going to DIE." He said, walking back and forth across the room, complementing the dramatic scene. "Iwa-chan, know that if I die all my aliens items are yours. Everything is already in the testament"

"Oh my God, Shittykawa," I said, rolling my eyes. "STOP WITH THE DRAMA!" I screamed. God, how could anyone be so scandalous? "Here, I found a mirror, calm down. If you make more scandal, I'll throw you out of the window." I completed, passing the mirror and showing where I had seen gray hair.

"IWA-CHAN, I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE A IDIOT!" he screamed, throwing a cushion at me.

"What? Me? You're old and it's my fault?"

"IT IS INK, YOUR IDIOT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK BY A HAIR WITH INK!"

"Let me see it again," I said, approaching him. "Oh, that's ink."

"YES! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE, BUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU." he said, throwing himself on top of me, making us fall on the couch.

"Get off me, dumbass. It's not my fault if you're a dramatic."

"No, I'm going to take revenge." he replied, looking serious and I knew what would come next.

"Oikawa, no."

"Oikawa, yes." he said, as stepped forward to the only point I felt tickles, attacking me without allowing me time to fight back.

"S-Stop it, you-you asshole." I said, trying to pull the air back. "You know I can't stand it."

"Oh, but wasn't I the dramatic, the exaggerated?"

"Oikawa, I'm gonna kill you." I threatened as he continued to attack me.

"No if I kill you before." he said, trapping my legs with his and advancing toward my neck, leaving bites all the way to my mouth, where he began a lascivious kiss. 

 

  Well, maybe I didn't hate the drama so much.

 

**7- I hate it when he cooks**

 

  I got home after my part time job and  smelled something burning . I ran desperately into the kitchen thinking that I had left something in the fire, and I do not know if I was more relieved or terrified when I arrived and saw what caused the smell;

 

Oikawa was cooking.

"Iwa-chan, have you arrived yet?!" he said, disappointed.

"No, I'm still at work, what you see here is a mirage." I said sarcastically.

"Rude!"

"Fortunately." I said maliciously, approaching him.

"What?" he asked, giving me a confused look, but as soon as he blushed I knew he had understood. "My god, Iwa-chan."

"What were you  _ trying _ to do?" I asked, hugging him from behind and looking at the mess he had made.

"I wanted to surprise you." he said, while poking at what he had tried to cook. "Your parents are out and you would get home tired, I wanted to prepare a special dinner."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm surprised the house is in one piece."

"Mean! You're so mean," he whimpered.

"You know you are awful in the kitchen, should have ordered a pizza."

"What part of "I wanted to surprise you" you didn't understand?" he said, turning to me.

"What part of "you are horrible in the kitchen" you didn't understand?"

"You only hurt my heart, Iwa-chan." said, appealing to the usual drama "I don't know why I'm with you, you're so rude."

"Don't know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "So maybe I should remind you." I said maliciously, taking him by the waist and placing him on the counter, going straight to his neck as he unbuttoned my own shirt while I heard the idiot's groans.

  In certain things, Oikawa was not bad in the kitchen.

 

**8- I hate it when he's around**

 

 Three months after entering college, Oikawa and I decided to live together, and what I can say of that decision is; I was going  _ crazy _ .

 

 No that I was no longer accustomed to his constant presence, but now living together was even harder to deal with. Oikawa was a mess, that also didn’t surprise me, but it was impossible no to piss me off with all the chaos that only one person could do.

 

"Shittykawa, the next time you leave a wet towel on the bed I'll rub it in your face." I shouted at him.

"Iwa-chan, are you my mom?" he shouted back.

"You'll see who your mom is when I come down and make you swallow all this mess."

"Iwa-chan, you're going to get wrinkled if you continue so grumpy!"

"It's you that leaves me like this," I shouted as I hunted another pile of dirty clothes.

     Why did I fall in love with an idiot? He stresses me, get on my nerves all the time, is the king of drama, cries for anything, does not help me at all and ...

 

"Iwa-chan," he called, getting me out of my line of thought "I rented all the Godzilla movies, and ordered pizza."

.... and I love him.

"Do not think you're going to buy me that easily." I said, trying to disguise my excitement.

“What? I would never do that.”

 

**9- I hate it even more when he is not**

 

  I was alone at home, Oikawa had returned to our hometown to spend the weekend with his parents and I couldn't go because I had an important college work to finish. The house was clean and quiet, perfect to me, but why did I feel so incomplete?

 

  I walked through the rooms of the house, holding a cup of hot pure coffee. That was ridiculous, wasn't? I had been away from him for only three days, couldn't be missing him in such a short time, I was not a teenager anymore.

Who was I kidding? I was dying for that dumbass, his scent was everywhere, even if I had cleaned the house and the only smell it should have was the smell of the disinfectant, or maybe my head that was too impregnated by Oikawa. 

  I felt lonely without him, without his mess, the scandalous voice screaming that ridiculous nickname he invented when we were kids. I live calling him dramatic and soon I was all melancholy because I hadn’t seen him in three days.

   I went to bed and turned on the tv, letting anything go as I tried to fall asleep; Maybe time would pass faster. But that was the worst place to try to stop thinking about him. I looked at the walls full of shelves with those damn aliens of him, not that I could say anything since there were my things on the other side.

 

I didn't realize when I had fell asleep, only felt the weight of a body bumping into mine in bed and before I opened my eyes I already knew it was him.

"I'm home." He said, his warm voice, giving me a kiss on the nose.

 

 I grabbed his wrists and I turned him in the bed, making us shift, leaving him underneath. 

 

"Welcome back." I replied whispering in his ear, watching his skin shiver.

"Did you miss me?"

"Not even a little!" I lied, and before he could say anything else I sealed his lips with mine, filling the void that that asshole had left in me in just three days.

 

Without him I was just Iwaizumi Hajime, I wasn't the "Iwa-chan", and I enjoyed being his "Iwa-chan".

 

**10-  But what I hate the most is**

can't hate you ...

not even a bit,

nor for a second,

not even for hating him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm Brazilian and rewrote this fanfic for English. I really love this couple ♥   
> I'm new to this area of fanfics, but I hope it's been cool.
> 
> (forgive me for any mistake)


End file.
